1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece positioning apparatus configured for use with at least one industrial robot, and to a method of using such apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workpiece positioning apparatus including a workpiece positioner adapted to provide high strength at a relatively low weight, and to a method of using such apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some industrial workpiece positioning apparatus are known. A workpiece positioning apparatus is generally operable to manipulate and adjust a position of a workpiece during industrial processing and manufacturing operations.
Michael et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,474 describes one known workpiece positioning apparatus, in which a workpiece positioner has an X-shaped cross-section. Erickson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,323 discloses a passive laser enclosure including another known workpiece positioning apparatus.
Although the known devices are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved workpiece positioning apparatus. In particular, there is a need for an improved workpiece positioning apparatus which will minimize the size of a space through which a workpiece may be rotated, and which exhibits minimal weight, compact size, and high structural strength.